Made Alive
by Moro-moro
Summary: Inventor Ichiro Mihara is... a little insane. Following prior research, he throws Ohjiro Mihara's world upside down by creating a human-like Wizard. What Ohjiro never expected was that Wizard could fall in love. Even if it is a program, what will he do?
1. Prologue: Warning: Do Not Reboot

_A/N: Okay, second try; I've re-written the rest of the original prologue to be chapter one, then there's chapter two, so I should be good to go! Don't forget to READ!_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Warning: Do Not Reboot **

_If we can all find that special someone… Then the world would be a most joyous place…_

If something is controlled by another's will, or programming, could it even be considered to be alive?

Of course not. One that is controlled does not have a soul.

_To be alive, you must have a soul. _

Then why do I care like I do?

_It's only natural. Even if they aren't alive, you are. You care because you're alive—because you have a heart. _

Ah… so that's it. But, I want him to be happy… If he does not have a soul... if he is not alive... Can he be happy anyways?

…_If you are not alive, if you don't have a soul, what then? Happiness is just a fairy tale. _

Life is a fairy tale! I will write my own future, so that he and I can be happy! Even if it is a program!


	2. Chapter 1: From the Layer

_A/N: What used to be the prologue, now chapter one! I re-wrote it, so those who've already read it, READ AGAIN! Yaaay for the slacking author! _

* * *

**_Chapter One: From the Layer_**

"You've seemed lonesome."

Ohjiro made a face, wrinkling his nose up at his older brother. As crazy as Ichiro Mihara— commonly known as Icchan— was, he sure could hit the mark every now and again. "For a harebrained scientist, you're pretty perceptive."

Icchan pinched Ohjiro's face, clicking his tongue irately. "Even my own flesh and blood is calling me a loony! I'm perfectly sane! Just as sane as you or anyone else in this fine world!"

The teen laughed fondly. "Really, brother, is this why you dragged me out of the Layer? To say that you've picked up on what no one else has noticed?"

"I removed you from your oh-so-precious practice so I could remedy your problem! You seem to have a problem with Wizard lately," Ichiro remarked, looking over his glasses at his rather uncomfortable-looking brother.

Ohjiro shifted on his feet. "Well… Kind of," he admitted. "That's why I've been practicing a lot; I don't want to let Wizard down."

"Angels move in tandem with your heart," Icchan warned, patting his younger brother on the shoulder. "You've been wishing something that's been interfering with the process."

Ohjiro laughed softly. "Is that all you have to say? Yeah, I know. I just think… sometimes… he'd be a good friend," he mumbled. "But…"

The boy stared blankly at the floor, reflecting on his latest problem: Lately, he had been distracted, and ended up staring at Wizard, rather than moving him. He kept wondering what it would be like if Wizard was human… what would be said? What would be done? It was captivating… But Ohjiro kept wondering whether the love he had for Angelic Layer and all the angels was different from the love he had for Wizard. Then he'd wonder about that. Then he'd wonder why he was lonely. He had plenty of friends. It was a circular thought pattern that was rather annoying when he was trying to practice.

"Well, little brother! Today is the day all of your problems end! Taaa-daaa!" With a rather over-flourished wave, Ichiro tapped a button, opening up a two-way connection to the room next door.

Inside were two people: A petite woman with curly hair pulled into a loose ponytail—Ohjiro acknowledged her immediately as his brother's wife—and a young teen.

The teen was a small, pleasantly skinny, boy with shockingly blue hair. His bangs fell forward into his eyes, and his face was set in a determined frown that Ohjiro instantly recognized from all his days in the Layer.

"Wha…What did you do?" Ohjiro whispered, stepping forward. He laid his hands on the glass, watching the boy struggle to pull a jacket on over his light blue tee-shirt. As he stared, Chitose stepped forward, helping the boy. She raised her eyes and smiled as she saw Ohjiro and Ichiro. She gently tapped the bluenett's shoulder, and he spun around, grinning up at the two.

As he turned, Ohjiro suddenly glimpsed the two box-like apparatuses that rested where normal human ears should be.

"Not human!" The prince of the Layer gasped. "Ichiro, is he a robot?"

Icchan pondered for a moment, then shook his head. "I prefer the term _persocoms_. But essentially, you could call him a robot, even though he's not technically…"

"What is he, then?"

"Hm… An AI."

"How many have you _made_?"

Ichiro gave a fond grin, flashing up two fingers. "My daughters, Freya and Elda. Very sweet dears, they are. You'll have to take Wizard there to see them; cousins, you see."

Ohjiro shook his head. "You… made… me a … _Wizard robot_?" he mumbled, dropping his head to his hands, trying desperately to process this information. Really, he shouldn't have been too surprised, seeing as he had dealt with his brother's crazy inventions all his life—in fact, he had almost always been the guinea pig for them.

"Persocom," Icchan insisted, clapping his hands. Ohjiro shrugged, and the scientist continued; "He'll learn whatever you teach him. If the program works correctly, he can even choose someone that he loves, and—"

"You've given him _emotions_?!" Oh, how Ohjiro's fans would love to see him freaking out like this!

Ichiro shook his head. "No," he said sternly. "Not emotions; a program that instills something mechanically similar. Oh, and never, under any circumstance, reboot him."

"I'm no computer genius, but aren't you supposed to restart computers?"

"Not him. It will completely re-write his programming, and anything he's ever learned will be deleted, as well as the program that allows him to 'fall in love', so to say. Just call me if you can't figure out to do with him."

The Wizard-persocom walked up to the glass, smiling goofily. He laid his hands against the glass where Ohjiro's were, pushing his forehead to the glass, blue locks spreading against the glass.

Ohjiro calmed at this sight, and shook his head. "You're a mechanical Frankenstein, you know that?"

Icchan brightened, grabbing the younger boy's arm. "Does that mean you'll keep him?"

"I guess so."

Ichiro waved at Chitose, and she gently led Wizard into the room. "Introduction time!" The man cried gleefully.

"Wizard, this is Ohjiro," Chitose said.

Wizard threw his arms around Ohjiro, hugging him tightly. "I've wanted to meet!"

Ohjiro hugged Wizard briefly back, noting just how human the Persocom felt. Not cold and bulky like a machine at all. Unsettling thing number one about this whole thing.

Unsettling thing number two: as Ohjiro walked home, leading Wizard by the hand, he couldn't help but notice an adoring, almost love-sick gaze directed at him by his new… uh… companion.


	3. Chapter 2: Owner's Manual, Please!

_A/N: Whooo hooo! Finally! A new chapter, eh?! (For those of you who just started, some people have been waiting for this for a LONG time. XD) Whatcha think? I know this is going a little fast, but I've re-vamped the plot line, so... :shrug: I think it'll be fine._

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Owner's Manual, Please! **

_All people are different. What makes one person happy… may make another sad. There's not just one type of happiness. _

With a dry chuckle, Ohjiro took off his Deus apparatus, finally resigning himself that he wasn't going to get anything done at all.

"For future reference," he said, gently patting the life-sized Wizard on the shoulder. "When I'm practicing, I need to concentrate."

"Practicing what?" Wizard mumbled, slightly disappointed in his owner's reaction. Really, he just wanted to know who the little moving doll was.

"Angelic Layer."

Wizard frowned, taking in the information. Ohjiro could see the persocom's eyes glaze over and he could tell the life-sized humanoid computer was trying to remember if he had memory files on the game.

"Ohjiro plays Angelic Layer. He is called the 'Prince of the Layer', he fights with lots of skill… he uses a field cast of kinetic energy to stop opponents. His angel's name is Wizard," the boy stated softly, his eyes slowly coming back to normal. "Which is my name as well…"

Ohjiro blinked—he hadn't told Wizard about all of that. "Uh, yeah." He just remembered telling the Persocom that he played a really popular game called Angelic Layer. "Where did you learn all that?"

Wizard blinked. "I watched a TV program on it while you were at school," he said guiltily. "Should I not have?"

"No, not, it's fine. I was just surprised," the teen admitted, impressed at how fast the Persocom picked up on things.

"The television also says that surprise is good!" Wizard exclaimed, pointing to the small television in the corner of Ohjiro's room. He grinned happily. "Does it make Ohjiro happy that I surprised him?" Gaining only a blink for a reply, the blue-haired boy tipped his head and sat on the floor next to Ohjiro's chair. "Why is the Angel named after me?"

"Well…" The Deus chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the Persocom's hair. "Actually, you're named after him." He leaned forward and picked the tiny Wizard up from the layer, the Angel sitting comfortably in the crook of his arm. "See how much you look alike?"

Wizard made a face. "We don't. He is much smaller than me," he said stubbornly.

Ohjiro laughed, recognizing the face that Wizard was making; in the three months that he had… er… owned?... the Persocom, he had picked up the bluenett's subtle reactions to thing that he didn't like. Like Ohjiro going to school, or going to long tournaments. Ohjiro just figured that Wizard didn't like being lonely, so he often let the boy play with his older brother's daughters. Even then, Wizard was distant when Ohjiro came to pick him up, and often either one of the girls— it was mostly Freya— and Chitose would comment on how lonely the boy seemed. It rather confused the Deus, but…

"Don't worry, Wizard, I love Angelic Layer, but I'd not abandon you," Ohjiro laughed, patting the blue-eyed teen's shoulder.

Wizard averted his eyes, his small mouth setting into a sad pout. "I am not afraid of that… But… I do not like the fact that there was another before me," he whispered defiantly.

Ohjiro saw Wizard's mouth move, but didn't quite catch what his companion was saying. "What?"

"It's nothing, Ohjiro," Wizard whispered, standing. He walked out of the room, and the teen got the distinct feeling that the Persocom was sulking.

With a sigh, the Layer champion picked up his cell phone and called his brother.

* * *

"So if it's as you say… Then Wizard was reacting negatively upon finding out about his counterpart?!" Icchan exclaimed, leaning across the table.

Ohjiro set down his cup, turning his eyes to watch Wizard instructing two blonde girls on how to play chess. He had one hand placed cockily on his hip, and he was pointing to the board as he explained to a confused Elda how the game worked. His eyes darted to Ohjiro for a moment, then his face seemed to melt into a sad smile for a second. Then he seemed to remember that he was being stubborn today, and he turned up his nose at his owner.

The teen laughed at Wizard's antics. "Yeah, I guess you'd call it negative. But, brother, he looked like he was about to cry," he mumbled.

Ichiro pushed up his glasses, grinning. "It's just normal, no worries!" he cried proudly.

"What's going on with him?"

"Something you should figure out on your own," Icchan replied flippantly, waving Ohjiro off. "So go home and make up with Wizard."

Ohjiro clapped his hand to his forehead; his brother could be such a cryptic pain sometimes!

* * *

Ohjiro stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair absently. He walked into the living room, expecting to see Wizard watching the television, but found the room empty—in fact, Wizard seemed to be nowhere in the apartment.

The Deus pushed open the door to his room, and to his relief found Wizard sitting on his bed. "Wizard, why aren't you watching—"

"I've already seen tonight's episode," the blue-haired Persocom whispered, staring intently down at his hands.

Ohjiro frowned, his eyes traveling to what Wizard was holding.

In his thin hands, he held the smaller version of himself, the blue-clad angel resting lightly in the cup of his interlaced fingers.

Ohjiro stepped forward, sitting next to the Persocom. "What's wrong? You've been acting oddly…"

"I feel like breaking," Wizard whispered. Ohjiro's eyes widened, and he leaned forward, staring at Wizard's face intently—he didn't look broken! "I feel like shutting down and never turning back on…"

"Don't talk like that," Ohjiro said, panicked. "If you do, I can't fix you, and-and then I don't know what would happen!"

"But you have this Wizard, so why fix me?" the blunette mumbled, turning sad eye up to Ohjiro's horrified face.

"What? No, no, you've seemed to have gotten the completely wrong idea!" Ohjiro removed his Angel from Wizard's hands, setting it on his bedside table. "You two—You and that Wizard—are different! You're different from him. You were based around the same idea, but…"

"So he was not what you wanted? … If I don't turn out the way you want, will you make another me?"

Ohjiro grimaced; this boy was just not getting it! He raised himself on his knees, settled himself in front of Wizard, and placed both hands firmly on the boy's shoulders. "You are not him. You two just look alike. He thinks like me; you think like you," he said simply. "And if you shut down, I don't know what I'd do, because then I'd be lonely again."

"Is… lonely feeling like your heart has completely died?"

"Well, I guess you could put it like that…"

"I'm lonely," Wizard whispered, staring up at Ohjiro.

The teen had no clue what to do. His Persocom was lonely?! Oh, god, he needed a manual for this thing or something! His brother's cryptic clues were just not good enough.

Suddenly, Ohjiro was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own; Wizard was kissing him.

Oh yeah, definitely needed an owners manual!


End file.
